Mirrors
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: Ella siempre llegaba a él a través de los espejos. Objetos tan simples y mundanos que sin darse cuenta se habían vuelto una constante en su vida, y quizás, hasta en su salvación.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes y todo lo reconocible es del mundo mágico de JK Rowling, GOD SAVE THE QUEEN. Yo los utilizo como marionetitas para mi diversión personal._

* * *

 **Mirrors**

Su vida nunca fue algo que pudiera denominarse como simple, o fácil… pero ese año estaba siendo verdaderamente una mierda.

Si bien, él se sentía orgulloso de su status sanguíneo, no podía decir que todo fuera más allá de ello. Incluso, para sus adentros, solía pensar que la idea de exterminar a los magos con sangre muggle era realmente estúpida… ¿cómo pregonarse como un ser superior si no hay inferiores con quienes compararse? Los muggles tenían que existir para darle un orden jerárquico al mundo. Como la cadena alimenticia.

Unirse a los mortífagos para él no era más que algo que se esperaba que hiciera. Se suponía que llevar dicha marca en su antebrazo sería una seña de prestigio, pero cada vez que la veía no podía hacer más que sentirse enfermo, marcado como ganado… nunca se había sentido tan jodido e insignificante.

Desde que sus intentos en la misión suicida de matar al viejo chiflado empezaron a truncarse, había comenzado a concurrir a aquél baño en desuso del segundo piso. Allí donde una fantasma sangresucia se había vuelto su única amiga… así de patético y así de extremo se había vuelto todo para él.

Y ahí se encontraba ahora.

Llevaba varios minutos inclinado sobre el lavabo, llorando. Las cosas cada vez se estaban complicando más y los plazos se acortaban. No sólo sería hombre muerto, sino que junto a la suya estaba cavando la tumba de sus padres.

Un nuevo sollozo nació desde lo profundo de su pecho.

Fue cuando se quedó sin aire por unos segundos, que se dio cuenta que sonaba otro llanto de fondo. Se tensó de golpe al darse cuenta que estaba acompañado y que no se trataba de Martyle.

Martyle era más espamentosa con sus lágrimas. Además de que ella ya no se ocultaba cuando el llegaba.

Inmediatamente los sonidos cesaron y no pudo evitar preguntarse si no había sido todo producto de su imaginación… quizás el eco de su propio llanto.

Lo único que le faltaba era volverse jodidamente loco.

Le pegó un golpe al espejo frente a él, resquebrajándolo un poco en una de sus esquinas. Su mano comenzó a sangrar, pero no le dio importancia. Había cosas que dolían más.

No pudo frenar una nueva ola de lágrimas. Su cuerpo temblaba y no creía que sus brazos pudieran seguir sosteniéndolo por mucho más.

Fue entonces que al levantar la vista la vio.

Reflejada a su lado, aunque varios pasos detrás, estaba Hermione Granger. Le sostenía la mirada pero en ella no veía ni rencor, ni lástima, ni nada que pudiera sobresaltarlo. Sus ojos mostraban un dolor tan incomprendido como el suyo propio, lleno de soledad. Las lágrimas secas adornando su rostro le produjeron una punzada en la boca del estómago.

No se atrevía a voltear, más le mantenía la mirada a través de aquél añil espejo.

Cuando ella se acercó un paso hasta él, no se movió. Ni cuando dio el siguiente y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y se le antojó que aquél era el gesto más cálido e íntimo que había recibido en mucho tiempo.

Cuando su reflejo le mostró algo similar a una sonrisa, lo supo. Ahora sí estaría malditamente jodido… pero quizás esta vez no se sentiría tan mal al meterse hasta el cuello de mierda.

Maldito armario de mierda.

Ya podía sentir el calor de la varita del Lord sobre su blanquecino cuello.

Jodido.

Verdaderamente jodido.

Suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás. Su frente estaba perlada por el sudor, y nada tenía que ver la temperatura.

Podía sentir las nauseas y su cabeza dar vueltas, pero no podía frenarse en idioteces ahora. Podría estar volando en fiebre pero seguiría teniendo una misión que cumplir.

Cerró la puerta del armario con fuerza, haciendo que el sonido rebotara en toda la sala.

Trastes y más trastes se amontonaban y encimaban unos sobre los otros. Cacharros baratos e inservibles, así como artefactos de gran valor.

Algo captó especialmente su atención al final del pasillo y se dirigió allí como hipnotizado. Lo que fuera que fuese estaba tapado por una sábana blanca llena de polvo.

Con cuidado de no estropearse el traje más de lo que ya lo había ensuciado, quitó dicho cobertor y se encontró con un majestuoso espejo.

" _Tanto lío para esto_ " pensó para sí. " _Cómo si te sobrara el tiempo, idiota_ "

Un destello en el marco de oro, lo hizo percatarse en la frase que lo adornaba. Al principio no le encontraba sentido, pero esforzándose un poco más pudo entender lo que la inscripción rezaba: " _Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo"_.

Frunció un poco el entrecejo. Había escuchado eso en algún lugar pero no podía recordar donde.

Fue recién entonces que bajó la vista, fijándose en su reflejo… el cual no era precisamente éste.

Se puso aún más pálido al descubrir lo que sucedía. Contempló la imagen unos segundos mas, intentando procesar los detalles, y aunque lo negara hasta para sí mismo, intentando grabar cada detalle de ese reflejo.

Asustado, volvió a tapar el espejo con la sábana y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y encaminándose a su verdadera tarea.

"Basta de perder el tiempo con pensamientos estúpidos" se dijo.

-Harmonia nectere passus...

* * *

Malfoy Manor era un verdadero caos.

Había pasado poco menos de un mes desde que Potter y sus amigos se habían escapado frente a sus narices. Un mes en el que el Señor Tenebroso no olvidó ni un sólo día el recordárselos.

No había una persona que hubiese participado aunque mínimamente en aquél día y no recibiese su castigo, en mayor o menor medida. Obviamente a los Malfoy les estaba tocando la peor parte.

Sus cuatro comidas diarias constaban de una sesión intensiva de la maldición Cruciatus. Draco se había convertido en la sirvienta personal de Voldemort, quien buscaba cualquier excusa en su mal desempeño para castigarlo, su padre solía desaparecer por largas horas, de las cuales volvía más y más demacrado, y su madre… su pura y hermosa madre, cada vez parecía menos ella. Ya le costaba identificar los brillantes y refrescantes rasgos de Narcissa Malfoy en aquella mujer. Estaba consumida, destruída, sosteniéndose en pie sólo por su familia… y eso lo destrozaba por dentro. No sabía exactamente en que constaba el castigo personal de su madre, pero no quería saberlo… cualquier idea que podía hacerse le hacía hervir la sangre y le daba ganas de vomitar… no, su dulce madre no…

En ese momento se encontraba tumbado sobre una de las pocas coas que aún le pertenecían: su cama.

Había abierto su cajonera y sacado de su interior un pequeño trozo de lo que alguna vez fue un espejo. No sabía por qué lo conservaba, simplemente cuando se cayó del bolsillo de Granger en el momento que escapaban, él no pudo evitar tomarlo presuroso y guardarlo con recelo dentro de su túnica.

No sabía que esperar de dicho objeto, sinceramente no había nada especial en él. Pero desde que lo tenía, siempre que se sentía desbordado, bastaba con hacerlo girar algunas veces entre sus manos para calmarse un poco… aunque sea lo necesario para seguir.

Era una sensación realmente estúpida, pero era lo único que tenía, y ante las circunstancias ni siquiera se gastaba en cuestionárselo.

-Estúpida esperanza -le gruño a su reflejo, el cual, desapareció inmediatamente dándole lugar al rostro de una muchacha castaña que él bien conocía.

Se sobresaltó ante el artilugio, y pudo ver como la chica al otro lado se sobresaltaba de igual manera… ¿acaso ella también lo estaba viendo?

Sus dudas se vieron confirmadas cuando pudo leer su nombre saliendo de sus labios: _Draco_.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente por un momento, no importó exactamente por cuanto, pero si cualquiera de ellos hubiese podido ver su propio reflejo en aquél momento, podrían haber notado como sus facciones se suavizaban, sus ojos volvían a cobrar intensidad, y sus labios se tensaban ligeramente en algo similar a una sonrisa.

Los golpes en la puerta rompieron su burbuja, haciéndolo guardar precipitadamente el espejo entre sus sábanas.

-Adelante -ordenó.

-Draco… -la cabeza de su padre apenas se asomó entre el marco y la puerta entreabierta -Nuestro señor solicita tus servicios… -murmuró.

-Ya -se dio por entendido. Su padre no necesitó más para retirarse. Él volvió a sentirse enfermo al reconocer aquella escusa de hombre que quedaba de su padre.

Suspiró profundamente y volvió a darle un vistazo al espejo, pero éste volvía a mostrar su demacrado, pálido y ojeroso rostro.

Volvió a guardarlo y se puso de pie.

Al menos sabía que ella estaba viva.

* * *

Hacían ya dos semanas desde que se habían dado lugar a los juicios post-guerra. Dos semanas desde que era final y completamente libre. Pero sin embargo, era la primera vez que salía de las cuatro paredes de su mansión en las que se había confinado.

Le hubiese gustado creer que con los juicios todo lo referido a la guerra se daría por enterrado. Pero difícilmente las cosas eran tan fáciles.

La gente no olvidaba, las heridas seguían ahí, sus pesadillas eran cada vez más recurrentes y su familia estaba desmoronada en todos los aspectos. Sin dinero, sin prestigio, sin orgullo. Todas los rincones de su casa tenían marcas del terror. Sólo se tenían entre ellos… con su padre en Azkaban y su madre rota a pedazos.

Estaba sobre sus hombros el volver a poner a los Malfoy en una posición respetable… aunque ahora mismo se conformaba con quitarla del fango. Iba a ser complicado, pero mientras cumplía su último año en Hogwarts, como lo había decretado el Wizengamot, llevaría adelante los negocios de su familia.

Y en el proceso, tendría que ingeniárselas para salvar a su madre.

Sin contar que era un indeseado para ambos bandos, su padrino había muerto y por ende, estaba completamente solo.

Dio un parate a sus pensamientos mientras se paraba en la vidriera de Madame Malkin. Luego de todo lo sucedido había decidido gastar una parte del dinero que le quedaba en renovar sus túnicas. Todas tenían ya demasiada historia, demasiada sangre.

Allí le llamó la atención una túnica color verde oscuro. Se preguntó si sería tan atrevido en este cambio como para incluso dejar de lado, aunque sea en esta ocasión, a su gran aliado el color negro.

La túnica era sobria y elegante. Al ser un verde tan oscuro no llamaba la atención, ni era escandalosa. Pero a pesar de todos estos pro, había algo que todavía no lo dejaba atreverse.

Tan ensimismado estaba en su debate interior que no se dio cuenta que alguien se había parado a su lado, por lo que se sobresaltó al volver a echar un vistazo a la prenda y notar en el reflejo de la vidriera a Hermione Granger parada a su lado sonriéndole.

-Deberías comprarla… -le dijo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó idiotamente, tomado por sorpresa. Ella rió.

-Que deberías comprártela… ese color te sentará realmente bien. -aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Ah… -fue lo único capaz de decir. Hermione volvió a reír, todavía mirándolo a través de su reflejo, manteniéndose así por unos minutos.

-Debo irme, mis padres me esperan -anunció- Nos vemos en el andén la semana que viene… -le saludó mientras se giraba y se perdía entre el tumulto de gente que caminaba por allí.

Y que Salazar lo perdonara, pero ya no tuvo que pensarlo más.

Entró y se compró la jodida túnica verde.

* * *

Estaba nervioso.

Quizás hacía años que no se sentía así.

Su reflejo en el espejo parecía devolverle una mirada burlona. Genial, se estaba volviendo completamente loco.

Las manos le transpiraban y eso le estaba complicando la labor con el jodido moño de mierda. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había armado y desarmado.

Se había rehusado que cualquier persona irrumpiera en su habitación con intenciones de ayudarlo o calmarlo. Él era un Malfoy, el orgullo ante todo… no necesitaba a nadie para controlarse a sí mismo, ni para ningún tipo de ayuda… pero ahí estaba, peleando con un simple moño.

Ni que fuera un puto crío.

Ni que fuera la primer puñetera vez que se ponía uno.

Gruño hastiado, sonando como un nene caprichoso, y escuchó una sonora carcajada provenir desde la puerta.

Volvió a gruñir.

-¿Tienes problemas con eso, cariño? -se burló, su por ahora novia, abrazándolo por detrás. Desde el espejo podía ver que llevaba un pequeño camisón hasta las rodillas e iba descalza, lo que generaba un divertido contraste frente a su rostro delicadamente maquillado y su cabello castaño peinado elegantemente.

-No te burles -se quejó. Más no dijo nada cuando la muchacha se puso con paciencia a anudarle el dichoso moño. Sus manos eran firmes y seguras en sus movimientos y Draco la envidió profundamente- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? -le espetó, volviendo a hacerla reír.

-No tengo por qué estar nerviosa. Me caso con el hombre que amo, nuestras madres han organizado una boda maravillosa tan detalladamente que nada podría salir mal, y si saliera tendrán una solución, y acabo de asegurarme que el novio se está alistando para ir al altar y no para salir corriendo…

-Oh, Hermione, escapar sería lo último que haría…. -murmuró seductoramente con una mirada llena de promesas.- Pero yo también estoy seguro de todo eso y aún así…

-Eso es tierno -le dio un beso en la mejilla, él gruñó ante el "cumplido". -Listo -anunció terminando de enderezar el moño y haciendo que dirigiera una mirada hacia el espejo.

Ella estaba sencillamente hermosa a su lado, y la sonrisa que le dirigió pareció disipar todos sus nervios. La giró sobre sí y le besó sutilmente los labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó por fin- ¿No se supone que no debo verte antes de la boda?

-Draco, hemos pasado por tantas cosas que me sorprende que le hagas caso a una tonta superstición. Además, no llevo el vestido aún -se encogió de hombros, como si esa fuese justificación suficiente- así que no veo el problema…

-Sabes que yo no veo el problema… pero nuestras madres lo encontrarán enseguida -bromeó.

-Tienes razón. Y en cualquier momento se darán cuenta de mi fuga -admitió con un suspiro de frustración- Déjame darnos una última mirada -le pidió. Esta vez Draco la puso frente a él y la abrazó por la cintura, Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás recostándola en su pecho. Fueron sólo unos instantes, pero la imagen era suficiente para guardar y aferrarse por aquella eterna hora que tendrían que pasar separados antes de convertirse en marido y mujer.

-Nos vemos en el altar, futuro esposo.

* * *

Acababan de hacer el amor y todavía se sorprendía de lo bien que podían llegar a acoplarse sus cuerpos… incluso con un vientre abultado de ocho meses en el medio.

Hermione estaba tendida a su lado, con su cabello desparramado sobre toda la almohada, dando la imagen perfecta de lo tan leona que era.

-Necesito una ducha, pero no puedo levantarme -comentó con una sonrisa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -se ofreció él.

-Puedo hacerlo, sólo me da pereza…

-No me refería a levantarte -le guiñó el ojo. Ella enrojeció y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo. Mientras él reía, ella le quitó la sábana y envolviéndose en ella corrió hacia el baño.

Draco se quedó viendo la puerta por la que su mujer había desaparecido, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Hermione Granger era su eterna inocencia. No importaba cuantas veces la viese desnuda, ella seguía intimidándose cada vez que la miraba fijo luego de desnudarla o se cubría como ahora al salir de la cama. No importaba cuantas veces hicieran el amor, ella se pondría roja de pies a cabeza cada vez que él le insinuara algo con tono sexual o le hiciera algún tipo de comentario al respecto.

Le encantaba que eso quedara olvidado en algún lugar de la habitación -o donde fuera que estuviesen- apenas él le rozara los labios con un poco más de pasión que la moralmente aceptada. Porque en la cama, Hermione se olvidaba de toda inocencia, pudor o razonamiento.

Con su pasado a cuestas les había costado, en aquél baño del segundo piso, descubrir lo bien que podían entenderse. El proceso de admitir que se entendían igual de bien en la cama había sido infinitamente más fácil.

La vio salir del baño vestida únicamente con un conjunto de ropa interior y sus rizos mojados. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a pasarse crema por todo su cuerpo, como religiosamente hacía desde que se había enterado de su embarazo. Luego se puso de pie frente al espejo y se observó por un momento.

Estaba parada de perfil, acariciando y mirando su vientre con la vista fija.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó él al verla tan perdida en sus pensamientos, acercándose a ella.

-No -sacudió la cabeza- Sólo pensaba en lo maravilloso que es el cuerpo humano para albergar vida dentro de sí.

-Tú eres maravillosa -le besó la mejilla.

-No podría hacer esto sin ti. Y no me refiero solamente por… _eso_ -aclaró antes que el rubio soltara alguno de sus comentarios.

-Tú no sólo me devolviste mi vida… -dijo después de parar de reír- Sino que estás regalándome una nueva vida, la de nuestro hijo…

-Soy tan feliz contigo, amor -le dijo ella entre lágrimas, las cuales últimamente salían cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Draco ya no sabía que giro hormonal prefería, que llorara como una mandrágora o que se enojara y se pusiera a gritar como una loca.

No le respondió, simplemente la abrazó con fuerza por detrás y hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, la imagen que le devolvió el espejo lo dejó con la vista clavada en el lugar. Inmediatamente los recuerdos de una tarde de sexto curso llegaron a él.

También un espejo. Y la misma y exacta imagen reflejada, como si fuera una fotografía: Él, abrazado a una muy embarazada Hermione Granger, con los rostros llenos de dicha y lágrimas de felicidad.

El jodido espejo había tenido razón.

" _Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo"_.

Y gracias a Merlín, Morgana o a quien quisiera hacerse cargo, pero aquello ya no era sólo un deseo.

Habían atravesado los espejos. Eran realidad.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **N/A: _Bueno... hoy iba camino al supermercado cuando mi playlist puso la canción " Mirrors" de Justin Timberlake en mis oídos, y mágicamente comenzaron a llegar todas estas imágenes a mi cabeza. Así que llegué a casa, me puse a escribirlo y a pasarlo en limpio, y este fue el resultado._**

 _ **Algo bastante simple,sí. pero no me gusta dejar pasar las historias que me llegan así...**_

 _ **Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado... ya saben que un review es la forma de hacérmelo saber :)**_

 _ **Besitos!**_

 **Ilwen - 10/02/2016**


End file.
